Só Mais Um Instante
by Ral Potter
Summary: Na noite de sexto ano em que seu gato desaparece, Lily encontra-o com James e é forçada a ficar a sós com o garoto pela primeira vez. Conversando com ele madrugada a dentro, Lily descobre que nunca tinha tido o prazer de conhecer James Potter. E de gostar dele.


Olá, Potterheads!

Estou há anos sem vir aqui. A shortfic que me traz de volta hoje veio de uma teoria muito legal do fandom que não sei se todos aqui conhecem: que o gato dos Potter, levado para Godric's Hollow juntamente com James, Lily e o pequeno Harry, é o mesmo gato que a Hermione adota em Prisioneiro de Azkaban, nosso rabugento Bichento (ou Crookshanks, para quem, como eu, prefere os nomes originais).

Inspirada nessa teoria, deixei que o felino tivesse participação no engate do romance do ship do meu coração, Jily.

Não conhece a teoria? Vou explicá-la no final da fic, para quem quiser entender melhor!

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa...

* * *

Era tarde da noite quando Lily finalmente decidiu deixar seu livro de Poções de lado e dormir. Suas colegas de quarto já haviam se retirado para suas camas horas atrás, mas Lily estava decidida a terminar o trabalho datado para daqui a dois dias. Seu sexto ano em Hogwarts não estava sendo um dos mais fáceis. Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e seguiu até o banheiro para tomar seu costumeiro banho quente.

Já confortável de pijama, Lily se encaminhava para a cama quando notou a ausência do seu gato, Ginger. Era comum que o felino gastasse os dias passeando pelo castelo, ou mesmo vagueando pelos campos de Hogwarts, mas sempre voltava à noite para dormir aos pés de Lily.

Num primeiro momento, pensou em procurá-lo nas camas de suas colegas, cujas cortinas estavam fechadas, mas o bichano era extremamente antissocial e nem ao menos se aproximava das garotas. Preocupada, iniciou uma busca silenciosa pelo quarto.

Certamente não encontraria seu gato nos baús espalhados pelo quarto, ou já o teria escutado reclamar. O banheiro também não era uma opção; acabara de sair dele e estava completamente vazio. Por um instante se perguntou se Ginger não estaria do lado de fora do quarto, aguardando em frente à porta até que alguém a abrisse, mas uma rápida espiada ao corredor provou-lhe que também não estava ali.

Estranhando cada vez mais o desaparecimento anormal do seu gato, Lily agachou-se no chão, procurando debaixo das camas de suas colegas. Como um gato grande e de um laranja vibrante poderia sumir tão facilmente? Seu estranho felino de cara achatada e observadores olhos amarelos já era conhecido fora da torre da Grifinória também; alguém teria tentado devolvê-lo.

Novamente de pé, respirou fundo e tentou pensar com clareza. O cansaço de um dia de aulas e uma noite de estudos não ajudava, mas sua preocupação era maior que seu sono. O bichano podia não ser o animal mais agradável que já conhecera, com sua cara de poucos amigos, mas não deixava de ser o seu único bicho de estimação. Passou-lhe pela mente a ideia de que alguém lhe tivesse feito mal fora da torre, ou mesmo que ele houvesse se perdido pela Floresta Proibida. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando esvair-se desse tipo de pensamento, as mechas ruivas cobrindo sua visão. Tirou-as da face e resolveu que procuraria na sala comunal da Grifinória. Com alguma sorte, não precisaria nem sair pelo castelo para aprofundar sua busca.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino em pouco tempo, com suas pantufas batendo silenciosamente nos degraus de pedra. Chegando à base da escada, porém, escutou uma voz que a fez parar. Não tinha certeza de que horas eram, mas sabia que passava da meia noite e que estar acordada tão tarde a fazia uma exceção entre seus colegas. Não lhe passara pela cabeça que alguém mais havia esquecido que teriam aula bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Mas a voz que escutara era a de James Potter, então não podia dizer que se surpreendera tanto assim.

Sentindo-se sem energia para interagir com quem quer que fosse a esta hora, Lily considerava subir de volta para seu quarto e aguardar um pouco mais antes de procurar Ginger quando ouviu, num tom calmo:

\- Você por aqui novamente? Veio atrás do seu lanche da noite?

Sob a ínfima possibilidade de Potter tê-la escutado e estar armando algo, Lily tentou espiar discretamente pela parede lateral da escada. Esqueceu-se, porém, que suas pantufas não tinham aderência ao piso como os sapatos que usava durante o dia, escorregando um degrau e não caindo por pouco, o que arruinou seus planos. Agora sim James a escutara, e ao levantar o olhar da escada notou que o rapaz olhava para ela.

James Potter estava esparramado no sofá junto à lareira, Ginger deitado ao seu lado. Atrás do sofá, uma mesa ocupada por pergaminhos abertos e livros espalhados. A cena era tão absurda que Lily estacou no lugar durante uns bons segundos, cogitando se seu imenso sono não estava fazendo sua mente pregar-lhe peças. O próprio James parecia não saber o que fazer, algo que Lily não via com frequência.

Ele ergueu-se o suficiente para se apoiar de lado sobre um braço, parecendo desconfortável, e quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que se assentara.

\- Lily? Está fazendo o que aqui a esta hora?

Ainda meio confusa, Lily desceu pausadamente os últimos dois degraus da escada, seguindo na direção da lareira.

\- Eu… ahn… Por que você está com o meu gato? - questionou de volta, de cenho franzido.

James olhou para baixo rapidamente, na direção do felino alaranjado que agora estava na sua frente, como se somente nesse momento tivesse se lembrado dele.

\- Bom, na verdade, ele veio até mim. - respondeu ele, voltando-se para Lily novamente. Parecia um tanto culpado enquanto passava a mão desocupada pelos cabelos. - Ele faz isso com uma certa frequência, na verdade.

Lily deu uma risada curta enquanto sentava-se na poltrona que ocupava o outro lado da lareira, imediatamente de frente para o sofá onde James estava.

\- Impossível. Ginger sempre dorme comigo.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um ar de desafio no rosto.

\- Então preciso te avisar que ele tem te traído de madrugada. Já faz algum tempo que ele desce tarde da noite e fica aqui comigo.

\- O que fez para ele gostar de você? - perguntou Lily, cruzando os braços. A curiosidade estava despertando-a do sono que a dominara há alguns minutos atrás. - Ginger não gosta de ninguém; tirando eu e, possivelmente, o Hagrid.

\- Evans, um dia você vai aceitar que eu sou uma pessoa irresistível. Achou mesmo que o seu gato me escaparia? - embora tentasse manter seu tom de voz debochado, estava claro pelo olhar de James que ele se divertia.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Falando sério, o que você fez? - perguntou novamente.

\- Ah… Posso ter dado a ele um resto de lanche que tinha na bolsa, talvez acariciado ele do jeito certo. Ele agora sempre vem com segundas intenções. - respondeu ele, fazendo Lily rir.

\- Bom, isso combina muito mais com o meu gato. - concluiu, deixando a conversa morrer.

Lily percebeu que nem deveria ter se sentado. Dera a entender que pretendia ficar ali mais do que realmente intencionava, e agora estava desconfortável com a situação. Vinha sendo capaz de apreciar mais a presença de James Potter no sexto ano, agora que ele não mais a chamava para sair, nem a fazia passar vergonha em público, mas ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade perto dele. Especialmente num momento como este, em que estavam sozinhos. Geralmente conversavam em meio aos seus colegas de turma; Lily não se lembrava de já ter ficado sozinha com ele. Antes que juntasse coragem para levantar e resgatar Ginger, porém, James tentou continuar a conversa.

\- Você ainda não me contou por que está acordada tão tarde. - lembrou ele, olhando-a com um sorriso torto.

\- Você também está aqui. - retrucou, recebendo de James um olhar que dizia claramente "eu perguntei primeiro". - A causa de muitos dos meus problemas: Poções. - cedeu por fim, com um suspiro dramático.

\- Poções? - perguntou James, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Achei que depois dos N.O.M.'s do ano passado você já estaria dando aula no lugar do Slughorn.

\- Estou estudando até tão tarde para isso. Preciso recapitular a matéria para lecionar a aula de sexta-feira. - devolveu ela, entrando na brincadeira.

\- Então não preciso fazer a pesquisa que Slughorn nos pediu, certo? - ele piscou para Lily.

\- Muito pelo contrário. Quero o dobro da metragem de pergaminho que ele pediu para escrever. - ela disse, com um sorriso maldoso.

James balançou a cabeça com pesar e virou-se para Ginger.

\- Lamento por você, pobre animal. Diga adeus à sua dona, pois estou prestes a eliminá-la. O poder subiu-lhe à cabeça e ela está perversa demais. - disse ele ao felino, num tom tão dramático que Lily não pode evitar rir.

Decidindo aproveitar o momento para sair, Lily levantou-se da poltrona.

\- Vamos, Ginger. - chamou ela, dirigindo-se na direção do sofá. - Nosso toque de recolher já passou há muito tempo.

\- Ei, por que já vai subir? - perguntou ele, num claro desagrado com a ideia.

\- Estou faminta e cansada. - explicou Lily, precisando abaixar a cabeça para olhá-lo, agora que estava em pé do seu lado. - Pretendo subir com o meu gato, procurar doces velhos no meu malão e tentar aproveitar o pouco sono que me resta.

Achou que tinha explicado bem a situação e encerrado a conversa, mas não esperava que James se levantasse e desse a volta ao sofá, passando rente a Lily. Ele abaixou-se atrás do sofá para pegar algo, e voltou trazendo consigo sua mochila. A ação súbita e a expressão no rosto dele fizeram a curiosidade de Lily vencer mais uma vez.

\- Bom, um dos seus muitos problemas pode ser resolvido agora mesmo, Evans. - começou James, sorrindo. - Neste belíssimo exemplar de mochila tenho diversas opções de sanduíches, obtidos nas cozinhas logo antes de eu voltar para a sala comunal.

Lily revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, jogando-se no sofá sem cerimônia enquanto o rapaz tirava pequenos embrulhos de papel da bolsa e sentava-se ao lado dela, Ginger entre ambos. Não tinha argumentos para recusar a oferta dele sem parecer mal-educada. Quando aprenderia que James Potter nunca escutava algo e aceitava sem objeções? Já o conhecia há tempo suficiente para isso. Poderia ter fingido que tinha comida de qualidade no seu quarto, mas algo lhe dizia que James simplesmente iria argumentar que ela já estava ali com ele e sua mochila estocada. Era seu dever oficial rebater as falas de Lily, como sempre.

\- Tudo bem, mas assim que eu terminar de comer, Ginger e eu vamos para o meu quarto. - disse Lily, enquanto aceitava um dos sanduíches oferecidos por ele.

\- Mas aqui está tão mais quentinho e aconchegante, não é, Gin? - retrucou ele, voltando-se para o gato enquanto comia o conteúdo do seu próprio embrulho. – Você não tem uma lareira no dormitório.

Lily franziu o cenho, baixando o sanduíche que estava a caminho da sua segunda mordida.

\- Gin? Você apelidou o meu gato?

\- Por que não? Eu apelido todo mundo. - disse James, dando de ombros. Limpou as mãos no embrulho do sanduíche que já devorara - Ginger é um nome muito comprido para se falar à uma da manhã. Exige muito esforço.

Lily não se conteve e revirou os olhos novamente.

\- Sua preguiça não tem limites. Ginger é um nome que tem incríveis duas sílabas. Além disso, Gin lembra demais uma bebida trouxa.

\- E você acha que é uma mera coincidência que eu o tenha apelidado assim? - disse ele, com o sorriso meio torto de quem estava se divertindo demais. - Aliás, por que Ginger?

\- Como?

\- Ginger. Por que Ginger? Quer dizer, é óbvio que é pela cor dele, mas o nome não combina com você.

Lily estava cada vez mais confusa.

\- Como assim, não combina comigo? Ginger é "ruivo". Eu sou ruiva, ele também-

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. - interrompeu ele, rindo. O modo como às vezes parecia estar troçando dela deixava-a levemente irritada. - Quer dizer, você é Lily Evans. Era de se esperar que você surgisse com um nome mais pitoresco. Alguma coisa inusitada que ninguém soubesse escrever e fosse difícil de pronunciar.

Lily inclinou-se para trás no sofá, cruzando os braços e ignorando o sanduíche inacabado no seu colo.

\- Todo esse discurso e só consigo ouvir você me chamando de estranha. - comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Num gesto que era tão comum dela, ele revirou os olhos.

\- Você sempre interpreta tudo errado.

\- Você sempre deixa aberto a interpretações.

\- Você sempre vai muito além do que eu quero dizer.

\- Ah, então além de estranha eu invento coisas, também?

\- É exatamente disso que eu estou falando! - exclamou James, exasperado, de olhos arregalados. - Não tenho de onde desvendar como você vai interpretar cada palavra que eu digo. Até você reclamar, eu nem percebo que deveria ter falado outra coisa. Fica difícil não discutirmos, assim.

O súbito desabafo de James, que estava agora em silêncio, concentrado no fogo que crepitava na lareira, pegou Lily de surpresa. Estava acostumada com suas brincadeiras, mesmo quando eram de mau gosto, e do modo como sempre parecia relevar tudo que pudesse lhe ofender. Analisou, naquele instante, a possibilidade de James apenas fingir que não levava a sério o que ouvia, e se sentiu mal. Já havia lhe dito algumas coisas das quais não se orgulhava.

Pensando bem, Lily nunca fora de grandes brigas. Sua maior exceção era Petúnia. Mas discutir com James Potter fora um desafio pessoal esses anos todos; ele quase sempre tinha uma resposta à altura, provocando-a com algo que a fazia querer rebater ainda mais forte, o que resultava em discussões cada vez mais agressivas entre ambos. Sentiu-se pior ainda por saber que normalmente tinha sido James quem interrompera as discussões, fazendo uso de algum comentário bem-humorado que não apenas divertia os espectadores, como fazia Lily sair enfurecida.

\- Foi minha irmã quem o nomeou. - disse ela, de repente.

James parecia ter esquecido que ela ainda estava ali, pois levantou o olhar de volta para ela com surpresa.

\- O que disse?

\- Você me perguntou o porquê de Ginger. Minha irmã deu esse nome a ele. - explicou ela, sentindo a costumeira pontada de tristeza que surgia sempre que lembrava de Petúnia. Talvez por ser tarde e não estar raciocinando direito, ou porque se sentia mal pelo modo como agira, Lily continuou, encarando o carpete da sala comum. - Comprei o gato na primeira vez que fui ao Beco Diagonal. Eu e meus pais fomos trocar dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo no Gringottes, e comprar meus materiais de Hogwarts. Antes de irmos embora meu pai sugeriu que comprássemos uma coruja para mim. Não lembro se Dumbledore havia mencionado algo sobre Hogwarts ter corujas próprias que poderiam ser utilizadas pelos alunos, mas meu pai quis que eu tivesse um meio de conversar com ele e minha mãe mais facilmente. Porém, quando fomos à loja procurar corujas, esse rabugento - ela olhou para Ginger - gostou de mim, e eu dele. Com um pouco de argumentação, convenci meus pais e levei-o para casa.

Lily fez uma pausa, lembrando-se de quanto tempo já se passara desde então. Somente a lareira atrás de si podia ser escutada. Ao levantar a cabeça, viu que James a encarava, mantendo uma expressão séria enquanto aguardava o restante da história.

\- Você provavelmente sabe… Quer dizer, eu contei ao Remus ano passado e… Enfim, minha irmã não gosta de mim. - soltou Lily de vez, desviando o olhar de James, embora sentisse que ele continuava olhando para ela. - Ela já não conversava comigo como fazia antes, mas no dia que levei o gato para casa ela ficou radiante e foi a primeira a sugerir um nome para ele, mesmo que o animal não tivesse nem se aproximado dela. A ideia de que eu pudesse estar recuperando minha irmã me alegrou tanto que eu nem analisei o nome na hora. Ginger era um nome bobo, sim, mas minha irmã o havia escolhido.

\- E depois você não teve coragem de trocar por outro. - concluiu James.

Lily voltou a olhar para ele, notando que continuava com uma expressão neutra. Estaria mesmo interessado em suas histórias de criança, ou só queria mantê-la na sala comunal consigo?

\- Não diria que foi questão de coragem. Acho que foi mais a esperança de poder remendar algo que foi quebrado para sempre. E depois, ele se acostumou com o nome, então não quis ter o trabalho de o reeducar. - encerrou, dando de ombros com um sorrisinho triste que saiu sem ela perceber.

James ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo, alternando entre olhar para Ginger e para a lareira, que Lily se perguntou se ele a havia escutado.

Depois de um tempo, começou a sentir-se constrangida. James Potter não era nada dela para que contasse seus problemas assim. Achava que era tudo mais fácil quando se mantinha afastada dele. Eram menos discussões, menos trocas de apelidos desagradáveis e menos dor de cabeça, de forma geral. Porém, esta reflexão a deixou envergonhada consigo mesma e sua imaturidade para lidar com a situação, e agradeceu pela única iluminação da sala comum ser a lareira, pois de outro modo James teria visto como começara a corar.

Parecendo um pouco envergonhado ele mesmo, James coçou a parte de trás da cabeça antes de comentar:

\- Remus havia, sim, comentado sobre a sua irmã. Mas ele sempre foi um pouco levado ao exagero para certas coisas, então nunca achei que o relacionamento de vocês fosse tão ruim quanto ele fez parecer. Não consigo nem imaginar o que você sente. - concluiu, encarando-a com olhos atentos.

Ela assentiu curtamente e focou na parede atrás do rapaz, pensando. Lily poderia dizer a James que, para ter uma ideia do que ela passava, bastava imaginar Sirius, Remus ou Peter virando-lhe as costas e desprezando-o para sempre sem motivo aparente, mas não queria plantar essa ideia em sua mente. Conhecia bem demais o sofrimento de sentir que perdeu um irmão para cogitar deixar que mais alguém precisasse aguentar isso, mesmo que na imaginação.

\- Estou sujo de sanduíche? - perguntou James subitamente, despertando-a do seu devaneio enquanto passava uma mão pelo próprio rosto. Somente então Lily percebeu que o encarava. - Porque se eu estiver, vou me sentir meio idiota. - concluiu ele, brincando.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, saindo de vez do seu torpor.

\- Não, não está sujo. Eu só me distraí pensando. - explicou ela, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente no sofá e voltando o olhar para Ginger.

Estranhando a falta de resposta de James, olhou novamente para ele e viu que o rapaz analisava Ginger também, embora parecesse estar se controlando para não falar algo. Lily imaginava perfeitamente o tipo de gracejo que James queria soltar, e bufou em frustração.

\- O que houve? - perguntou ele, levantando a cabeça para ela.

\- Você estava aí pensando besteira, não estava? - reclamou Lily, cruzando os braços.

A expressão de James se fechou.

\- Por que você acha que eu faria piada com isso? Não fiz nada até agora que pudesse te indicar algo do gênero.

\- Não seria a primeira vez. Você já fez isso antes. - retrucou Lily, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Sim, faria mesmo. Há dois anos atrás. - ele parecia realmente chateado agora, seus olhos faiscando. - O tempo passa e você continua esperando de mim o mesmo comportamento infantil de quando entrei em Hogwarts.

\- Infelizmente esse é o único James Potter que eu conheço. - disse ela, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Sabia que era mentira e que tinha ido longe demais, mas não conseguira controlar sua grande boca. - Quer dizer… O que quis dizer…

\- Eu entendi bem o que você quis dizer. - interrompeu James, levantando-se e indo na direção da mesa onde suas coisas estavam espalhadas. - Sou só um grande babaca que se diverte às custas dos outros e não levo nada a sério. Já conheço o seu discurso de longa data, também. E hoje não é um bom dia para ele.

Indignada, Lily ergueu-se, dando a volta ao sofá e parando na outra ponta da mesa, imediatamente de frente para ele.

\- Agora é você quem está distorcendo as minhas falas. - ela reclamou, apoiando-se na mesa. - Eu nem sequer comecei a dizer nada parecido com isso.

\- Quer dizer que pretendia começar, então?

\- Não! Por que está agindo assim? Estava tudo bem até agora.

James esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos e suspirou.

\- Estávamos conversando tão bem até agora. Mas infelizmente tenho sempre que pensar cada palavra antes de falar, se estou com você. Eu não preciso ficar te provando o tempo todo que mudei, sabia? O esforço para mantermos uma boa convivência tem sido unilateral. - disse ele, parecendo cansado. - Você continua procurando defeitos antigos em mim e eu continuo tentando te mostrar que eu não vou fazer besteira, mas nada disso deveria acontecer. Você tenta se afastar de mim sem necessidade. O que ainda falta para conseguirmos conviver como pessoas normais?

Com sua razão derrubada, Lily queria muito que James estivesse errado. Alguma coisa amadurecera nele entre as férias do quinto ano e o começo do sexto ano, porque Lily, de certa forma, sentia que nem o reconhecia mais. Quer dizer, ele continuava um aluno brilhante e uma pessoa popular em Hogwarts, mas há muito não o via (nem aos demais Marotos) azarando alunos mais novos ou começando balbúrdias nos corredores do castelo. Agora, era mais comum ver os quatro aproveitando-se da sua popularidade para agir em defesa dos alunos que estavam sendo azarados, ou mesmo pregando peças inofensivas. Mas Lily havia se fechado em sua bolha e determinado que, para ela, nada mudara, mesmo vendo James ser gentil com ela e tantos outros sem pedir nada em troca. Em sua mente, ele estava sempre tentando tirar sarro dela.

Olhando para o rapaz de cabelos pretos bagunçados à sua frente, cujo semblante provava que ela conseguira magoá-lo mais uma vez, Lily sentiu-se idiota. A impulsividade e a personalidade aberta de James Potter eram sempre desconcertantes e a faziam agir de acordo. Era incomum que as pessoas falassem tão facilmente o que pensavam, se expressando sem vergonha como James fazia, e Lily queria muito se utilizar disso para justificar a forma como ela perdia a noção do que falava quando estava com ele, mas sabia que não seria verdade. Nem se sentia ela mesma nestas horas.

\- Ei. - chamou ela. James voltou-se para ela, os olhos cor de avelã num misto de frustração e curiosidade. Lily ficou um pouco mal ao notar que ele esperava que ela desse a conversa por encerrada. - Nada disto foi minha intenção. Ainda acho estranho convivermos de forma tranquila. É difícil acabar com o antigo hábito de começar uma briga com você; há tanto tempo agimos assim.

James não parecia muito convencido, mas sua expressão se amenizara.

\- Isso foi uma tentativa de pedido de desculpas? Porque foi uma bem ruim. - reclamou ele, embora parecesse tentar conter um sorriso.

Lily revirou os olhos, sentindo que não conseguiria chegar a lugar nenhum.

\- Já tivemos nossa cota de brigas hoje, não quero continuar. Se você concordar, damos isso tudo como esquecido. - afastando-se da mesa, prosseguiu. - Vou subir com o meu gato para que eu possa ir dormir sem preocupações. - encerrou, mesmo sabendo que jamais teria um sono tranquilo se subisse com um conversa mal resolvida.

Enquanto se aproximava de Ginger, escutou os passos de James vindo em sua direção.

\- Não, não, calma. Desculpa. - pediu ele, de frente para Lily. - Eu não estou facilitando em nada. Como sempre, eu acho. Você mesma disse, é complicado segurar a língua e não falar algo que provoque uma discussão. Quando eu não estou tentando demais, estou falando besteira. Precisamos achar um meio termo. - concluiu com um sorriso envergonhado.

Lily encarou James, e viu em seu semblante um olhar de sincero arrependimento por ter dito a coisa errada. Ela sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa também; Lily começara a briga da vez. Percebeu que eles tinham conseguido conversar muito bem até há poucos minutos, por mais que a ideia de voltar para o dormitório continuasse surgindo na mente de Lily, vez ou outra. Não havia porquê voltarem à estaca zero.

\- Acho que nós dois vamos ter que nos esforçar um pouco mais. - disse ela, surpreendendo a si mesma ao perceber que pretendia, sim, continuar conversando com James como fizera nessa madrugada.

Tinha se sentido à vontade por boa parte do tempo que estavam ali juntos e, apesar da sua personalidade extrovertida, James era um bom ouvinte também. Lily percebeu, um pouco embaraçada. que se abrira com ele sobre coisas pessoais.

Num acordo silencioso, voltaram para seus lugares no sofá. Ginger espreguiçou-se no sono em que havia adentrado, nem um pouco perturbado pela pequena confusão que acabara de ocorrer.

Lily olhou para James, que devolveu o olhar rapidamente antes de se voltar para o chão, parecendo tão incerto sobre o que fazer quanto ela se sentia. Isso estava errado. Se ambos conseguiam ficar à vontade enquanto ofendiam um com o outro a plenos pulmões no meio do Salão Principal, e também quando tinham seus amigos em volta, deveriam ser capazes também de ficar confortáveis sentados tarde da noite na sala comunal.

\- Você não teria outro sanduíche daqueles com você, teria? - questionou ela, desejando novamente o clima agradável entre ambos.

James riu do seu pedido inusitado, mas enfiou uma mão na mochila aos pés do sofá, resgatando mais dois embrulhos do seu interior.

\- É claro que eu tenho mais sanduíches. Sirius ficaria ofendido se eu fosse até as cozinhas para voltar com tão pouco. - brincou James, enquanto dava um dos lanches a Lily.

Ambos abriram seus embrulhos e começaram a comer em silêncio. Mas desta vez era um silêncio bom, confortável. Lily não sentia necessidade de acabar com ele. Sentada tranquilamente ao lado de James nesta madrugada aleatória, ela se perguntou por que nunca haviam tido nada assim antes. Sabia que ele antes se comportava de forma um tanto absurda perto dela e a tirava do sério, mas era praticamente adorado pelo restante da escola. Além disso, tinha três grandes amigos que o tinham como um irmão, sendo um deles Remus, em cujo julgamento ela confiava. Questionando-se por que ela e James nunca haviam se dado muito bem, perguntou:

\- Eu sei que não deveria trazer esse assunto à tona novamente, mas você por acaso se lembra quando foi que começamos a discutir tanto? - Lily perguntou, olhando-o com um meio sorriso.

James a encarou por um segundo, completamente sério, e depois deu uma risada alta, chegando a jogar a cabeça para trás.

\- Essa é fácil. - disse ele. - Primeiro ano, aula de História da Magia. Eu e Sirius estávamos fazendo bagunça além do normal na mesa ao lado da sua, porque, claro, era aula do Binns e ninguém realmente prestava atenção. Mas você estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se manter focada no quadro e começou a nos reprimir. Sirius ignorou e continuou jogando bolinhas de papel em Remus, mas eu comprei a briga e te relembrei que você também estava atrapalhando a aula ao parar para reclamar conosco.

A cena inteira voltou à mente de Lily de uma vez, fazendo-a rir também.

\- Droga, isso foi no começo do primeiro ano. - lembrou ela, num tom divertido. - Nós brigamos por muito tempo. - disse, voltando-se para ele.

\- Ah, sim, bons tempos. - comentou James, encarando-a com um brilho nostálgico nos olhos.

\- Então você prefere que briguemos? - implicou ela, socando o braço dele levemente. - Para onde foi todo aquele discurso de dois minutos atrás?

James revirou os olhos e apoiou-se no braço do sofá.

\- Não, já enfrentei bastante a sua fúria. - ele brincou. - Mas pelo menos nós conversávamos antes, mesmo que não tão educadamente. Hoje em dia, mal nos vemos. Talvez por isso eu fique um pouco nostálgico.

James a olhava como quem sabia exatamente o que estava implicando com sua fala. Por muito tempo, Lily não soube dizer se o garoto a perseguia tanto porque tinha uma queda por ela e o demonstrava pobremente, ou porque se divertia às suas custas. Considerando as brincadeiras de mau gosto que os Marotos tanto apreciavam nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts, Lily sempre se sentiu mais tendenciosa à segunda opção. Mas o modo como os olhos de James se cravavam nela, tão calmos e atentos aos seus movimentos, a fez cogitar ter julgado erroneamente.

A ideia deixou-a um pouco tensa, fazendo sua mente imaginar diferentes cenários, enquanto tentava concluir se James havia mesmo gostado dela, o que mudara desde então e em que pé eles estavam. Mas mesmo o embaraço de saber que estava pensando romanticamente em James Potter não a fez quebrar o contato visual mantido por ambos.

\- Sabe, tirando o fato de que temos, ou pelo menos tínhamos, conceitos muito diferentes de diversão, eu realmente nunca entendi por que não nos dávamos bem. - ela disse, por fim.

James riu secamente, enquanto parecia pensar no que responder.

\- Sob o risco de você brigar comigo novamente, devo dizer que nós dois tivemos nossas respectivas parcelas de culpa. - comentou ele, sorrindo. Ao vê-la levantar as sobrancelhas em curiosidade, explicou. - Eu era bem insuportável quando queria, não vou negar. Era divertido aprontar por aí com os Marotos, fingindo que a escola era nossa e que podíamos fazer de tudo. Não posso dizer que essa visão mudou muito para nós. - brincou James, piscando um olho para Lily. - Mas, cá entre nós, sua abordagem não ajudava. Você reclamava de nós numa intensidade que eu não conseguia simplesmente ignorar. Também não vou negar que fiz algumas coisas mais extremas para ver qual era o seu limite, mas não parei para pensar o quanto você me odiaria por isso.

James parecia preocupado de ter falado demais, e Lily ainda estava processando o que ouvira, notando que o raciocínio dele fazia sentido e chegava bem próximo das ideias que ela mesma tivera. Um detalhe, porém, a incomodara.

\- Calma. Você acha que eu te odeio? - perguntou ela, juntando as sobrancelhas.

\- Bom… Não mais, é claro. - começou James, parecendo confuso. - Mas acho que até ano passado era meio óbvio que você não gostava de mim.

Lily encostou-se no sofá, encarando James enquanto processava o que ele lhe dissera.

\- Quer dizer, eu entendo os seus motivos. Acho. - James prosseguiu desajeitadamente, como se sentisse que devesse explicar melhor. - Você mesma dizia que eu era irritante, abusado e convencido, e na maior parte do tempo não posso discordar de você. Só fico feliz de termos passado essa fase. Nós passamos essa fase, certo? - acrescentou rapidamente, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

Lily esfregou o rosto com as mãos, sem ter certeza do que ouvira. James olhava-a preocupado, mas Lily não sabia nem por onde começar. Respirou fundo e apontou para ele.

\- OK, precisamos esclarecer alguns pontos na sua história. - disse ela, encarando-o profundamente enquanto levantava um dedo. - Primeiro, eu nunca te odiei. Nunca me senti muito tendenciosa a ser sua amiga, é verdade, mas odiar é um sentimento muito forte e muito ruim. E não se encaixa na nossa situação. - James parecia tentado a comentar algo, então ela logo continuou, levantando mais um dedo. - Segundo, eu comprava brigas com você porque sua atitude estava errada, eu podia fazer algo sobre ela, e sabia que você era melhor do aquilo. E terceiro, - continuou ela, levantando outro dedo. - eu só lançava aquelas ofensas contra você porque acreditava, com todas as forças, que estava tirando sarro de mim sempre que discutíamos. Eu genuinamente achava que era tudo forçado para sua diversão, e que nada seria levado a sério. Você fazia coisas tão absurdas que eu chegava a perder o senso de educação, e não me orgulho disso.

Depois de um longo tempo, no qual Lily praticamente conseguira ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça dele, James resolveu falar.

\- Mas convenhamos que seu tratamento especial era exclusivo para mim. - ele retrucou, mantendo o contato visual. - Você parecia ter algo contra a minha pessoa, em específico.

Lily manteve-se em silêncio durante alguns segundos, entendendo o ponto de vista dele.

\- A culpa foi sua. - disse por fim, sorrindo para ele.

\- Como? Minha culpa? - James parecia ter se perdido na conversa.

\- É, culpa sua. - continuou Lily, cruzando os braços. - Veja bem: inicialmente, eu reclamava do comportamento de vocês quatro, Marotos. Mas Remus sempre me olhava arrependido, Peter se encolhia um pouco com medo de mim e Sirius só ria, fazia graça e me virava as costas. Sobrava você, que sempre parava para tentar justificar o que quer que tivessem feito e implicar comigo. E então o ciclo se repetia. Vocês aprontavam, eu reclamava, você retrucava e eu ficava fora de mim. E assim foi por tantos anos. - concluiu e, satisfeita com sua resposta, aguardou a reação de James.

Ele ficou perdido em pensamentos durante alguns instantes, parecendo confuso. Com a fraca iluminação da sala, ela não conseguia discernir muita coisa no rosto dele, e a luz da lareira muitas vezes refletia nos óculos de James, impedindo-a de ver seus olhos. Lily já começava a se sentir constrangida por estar encarando o garoto enquanto aguardava sua resposta. Não precisou forçar-se a desviar o olhar, porém, pois James saiu de seu devaneio.

\- Bom, minha mente desfez alguns nós antigos e amarrou uns novos. - disse ele, rindo levemente. - Remus me disse algo parecido com o que você acabou de explicar, mas na minha cabeça gravei como se ele estivesse tentando não me deixar tão para baixo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Você é um tanto cabeça dura, mesmo. - brincou ela, tentando manter o clima o mais leve possível. - E quanto a achar que eu te odiava… Caramba, devo ter pegado mais pesado do que imaginei.

\- É estranho, - começou James, franzindo o cenho. - como você às vezes põe algo na cabeça e aceita que aquilo é aquilo e pronto, sem deixar margem para qualquer outra possibilidade.

\- Como assim? - questionou ela, sem saber mais do que estavam falando.

\- É só que… Eu já corria atrás de você feito um louco mesmo achando que me odiava, imagine se eu soubesse que não era bem assim.

Em meio à sua leve sonolência, Lily precisou de um instante para ter certeza que ouvira corretamente. Depois, precisou de outro instante para achar sua voz e falar algo; James continuava olhando para ela, afinal.

\- Talvez devesse ter agido de uma forma mais racional. Você fazia um esforço tão grande para me tirar do sério que eu nunca era capaz de _te_ levar a sério. Mas também não sei dizer no que teria resultado. - disse Lily, tentando não demonstrar como se espantara com a confissão dele. James Potter parecia não conhecer pudor, e ela estava evitando raciocinar demais o assunto que conversavam, pois do contrário já o teria encerrado.

James suspirou, voltando-se novamente para a lareira com um sorriso triste no rosto.

\- Não, realmente não há como saber como estaríamos hoje se eu tivesse pensado mais e falado menos. - disse ele. - Mas considerando o quão firmes eram os seus 'não's, acho que não estaríamos muito longe do que estamos hoje. - concluiu, dando de ombros.

Lily franziu o cenho. Havia um ar de resignação em James que a incomodara.

\- James, - começou ela, e embora ele ainda se surpreendesse um pouco ao ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, para Lily isso já se tornara comum ao longo do sexto ano. - Você sabe que eu nunca achei que os seus convites eram de verdade, certo? Quer dizer, à parte de eles serem péssimos, - disse, rindo. - eles nunca pareceram sérios. - James olhava-a como quem parecia esperar alguma explicação a mais, então ela continuou. - Ah, fala sério. Você sempre me chamava para sair com, a meu ver, metade de Hogwarts assistindo, sempre rindo, muitas vezes logo depois de implicar com Severus… Você saiu com outras garotas ao longo dos anos, eu sei disso. Mas como nunca vi você chamando outra garota para sair como fazia comigo, eu só podia supor que comigo não era de verdade. E, bom, minha própria cota de pedidos para sair de outros garotos foi um pouco mais, digamos, dentro do padrão. - finalizou, corando levemente.

James estava encarando-a com uma expressão engraçada, parecendo um pouco perdido.

\- Uau, eu sou um idiota. - disse James, como se tivesse tido algum tipo de realização. – Só de conversar um pouco com você e ver as coisas da sua perspectiva eu já estou me perguntando como não vi nada disso antes. Para alguém que se considera bastante observador, eu sou muito tapado. - ele concluiu e, embora estivesse se autocriticando, seu tom era leve, mesmo que um pouco descrente.

Lily deu uma risada curta. Sua curiosidade estava fazendo-a querer perguntar como James a via hoje, considerando a falta de investidas do rapaz ao longo do sexto ano, mas não sabia se queria ouvir realmente a resposta. Ouvi-lo dizer que ainda gostava dela seria extremamente constrangedor e arruinaria a noite que estavam tendo, mas uma parte de Lily também não queria ouvir James dizer que a havia superado. Precisava mudar de assunto antes que seu lado irracional falasse mais alto.

\- É a sua vez, sabia? – comentou ela.

James olhou-a como se tivesse desenvolvido um terceiro braço.

\- Minha vez de quê?

\- Bom, eu contei uma história dramática da minha vida, acho que mereço uma história da sua também. – Lily brincou. Arrependeu-se logo em seguida, pois o semblante de James entristeceu-se imediatamente. Embora ele tenha se recomposto em um segundo, Lily teve tempo de ver a expressão dele. – Droga, isso foi maldoso. Esquece o que eu falei, não sei o que me deu.

James balançou a cabeça levemente, com um sorriso fraco que não chegou aos seus olhos.

\- Sem problema, eu sei que você não teve má intenção. – disse ele, embora não olhasse para Lily. – É meio difícil não lembrar da minha mãe quando se comenta esse tipo de coisa.

\- Sua... mãe? – perguntou Lily, confusa, fazendo com que James finalmente se voltasse para ela.

O rapaz passou uma mão lentamente pelos cabelos, distraído, ainda sem olhar para Lily. Ela, entretanto, não pode deixar de acompanhar o movimento, concentrada como estava.

\- Ah, sim. Eu pedi para Sirius, Remus e Peter não comentarem com ninguém, mas ela está bem doente desde o verão passado. Tem tido melhoras e recaídas nesse meio tempo, mas é certo que ela não vai aguentar muito mais.

Lily arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Já estavam na metade do sexto ano e sequer ouvira menção a isso. Estava se sentindo cada vez pior com a brincadeira que fizera, ainda mais porque nem imaginara que James tivesse algo tão pesado a comentar. Perguntar a James como ele se sentia com relação a ela teria deixado-a menos constrangida do que estava naquele momento.

\- Desculpa. – disse ela num tom suave, um pouco depois. – Não sei nem o que te falar. Fiquei aqui comentando sobre a minha irmã enquanto você está nessa situação.

Finalmente James voltou-se para ela, juntando levemente as sobrancelhas.

\- Ei, o meu problema não diminui o seu. E de qualquer forma, ambos os meus pais são de idade avançada, então não posso exatamente ficar esperando por milagres. – disse James, dando de ombros em seguida como se não fosse nada demais.

A mente de Lily estava num turbilhão de pensamentos, confusa entre o que James lhe disse, o fato de ter confidenciado a Lily e o que a fizera falar o que falou. Em meio a isto, viu uma mão balançando na frente do seu rosto.

\- Lily? Você está bem? – perguntou ele, inclinando-se na direção de Lily e fazendo com que saísse de seu transe.

A garota sacudiu rapidamente a cabeça e focou em James novamente.

\- Estou, estou. Desculpa, acho que só fiquei um pouco chocada. – comentou, imaginando que devia estar parecendo um pouco fora de si. - E desculpa pela sua mãe, deve ser uma situação e tanto.

James ainda a olhava de modo estranho, parecendo preocupado.

\- Acho que você recebeu a notícia ainda pior do que eu. – ele disse, e Lily podia ver que ele só estava tentando quebrar o clima sóbrio que se assentara. – Eu não devia ter falado disso, não é exatamente tema de uma conversa feliz.

E novamente Lily ficava confusa. A mãe de James estava gravemente doente, Lily ainda conseguia ver um resquício de tristeza no rosto dele, mas parecia que ela era quem estava sendo consolada. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, tentando manter o foco.

\- Acho que fiquei um pouco chocada de você falar sobre isso comigo, só. – disse Lily, concentrando-se nele. – Junte isso ao fato de que estou me sentindo uma péssima pessoa por dizer que você precisava me contar algo dramático.

\- Bom, Evans, estou contando que você não vai espalhar isso por aí. – tentou brincar James, com um sorriso torto. – Eu realmente odeio os olhares de pena que esse tipo de notícia traz.

Lily acabou encarando-o mais do que gostaria de admitir, intrigada com James Potter. O fato de que conseguia fazer humor com uma situação dessas teria feito Lily pensar, há um ano atrás, no como ele era insensível. Mas o claro olhar angustiado que ele não conseguira esconder fazia-a perceber que, na verdade, James era uma pessoa muito mais forte do que parecia, levando sua vida em frente com tal peso nas costas, tentando não despejar esse fardo sobre mais ninguém. Sua certeza de que James Potter fazia de tudo para chamar atenção para si era derrubada mais uma vez.

James segurava seu olhar como se estivesse tentando entendê-la também. Parecia batalhar entre seu autocontrole e a curiosidade de perguntar a Lily o que estava pensando. Viu-o respirar fundo e ajeitar os óculos, movendo-se desajeitadamente no sofá.

\- Não precisa ficar preocupada, nem nada parecido. – disse ele, por fim. – Pelo menos não com um surto meu. – acrescentou rapidamente, fazendo Lily erguer as sobrancelhas. – Já tive meu tempo de processar o que houve e aceitar que está fora do meu controle.

E Lily, de certa forma, entendeu. Tinha um sentimento parecido quando se tratava de Petúnia. Uma mistura de vontade de fazer algo para resolver o que está errado junto à compreensão de saber que não há nada a fazer.

\- É frustrante, não é? Ficar de mãos atadas. – comentou ela, encarando o carpete da sala comunal.

Pelo canto do olho, viu James se curvar sobre a mochila mais uma vez. Voltou-se para ele a tempo de vê-lo surgir com as mãos cheias de sapos de chocolate. Estava com uma expressão marota no rosto quando olhou para ela.

\- Como nosso amigo Remus sempre diz, nada alegra mais uma pessoa do que chocolate. – brincou ele, fazendo-a rir. Ele ofereceu-lhe metade dos sapos que pegara, e Lily aceitou de bom grado, abrindo um deles no mesmo instante. James fez o mesmo logo em seguida. – Eu juro que Remus tem pelo menos três coleções completas das figurinhas que vêm nessas coisas. – completou entre mordidas.

Lily riu, colocando de lado o que parecia ser a centésima figurinha de Dumbledore que ganhava num sapo de chocolate. Recostou-se confortavelmente no sofá e viu-se encarando uma das janelas da sala comunal. Raramente tinha a oportunidade de ver o céu tão estrelado quanto estava àquela hora da madrugada, com os campos de Hogwarts completamente às escuras. Era uma noite de primavera e o céu estava limpo.

James abriu um segundo sapo de chocolate e Lily pôs-se a fazer o mesmo. Olhou para o doce, pensando novamente em Remus, e estacou no lugar. Levantou o semblante para a janela mais uma vez e notou a lua cheia em meio às estrelas que encarava, voltando-se de rompante para James ao lembrar de algo muito mais próximo.

O rapaz parecia estar na mesma linha de pensamento que ela, pois olhou-a com um meio sorriso triste e falou antes que Lily tivesse tempo.

\- Remus? – perguntou ele, recebendo um aceno de confirmação de Lily. - Ele está bem. Ou pelo menos estava até antes do pôr do sol. – esclareceu James. - E por "bem", quero dizer que ele está tão bem quanto é possível para alguém da condição dele numa semana de lua cheia.

Embora James se dirigisse a ela, a sensação que Lily teve era a de que ele precisava convencer a si mesmo. Mordiscou e continuou seu sapo de chocolate em silêncio, pensando em como tantas pessoas de bem ficavam presas em situações que não mereciam. Descobrira que Remus era um lobisomem no ano passado, quando começaram a dividir as tarefas da monitoria. Jamais seria capaz de conceber plenamente a ideia de que Remus, tão gentil e preocupado com os outros, fosse obrigado a se tornar uma espécie de monstro todos os meses. Um fardo pesado demais para alguém tão jovem.

\- É por isso que está aqui a esta hora? Mantendo guarda na lua cheia para ter certeza de que está tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou Lily, voltando-se novamente para ele.

James permitiu-se uma pausa antes de responder. Lily conseguia ver uma espécie de conflito no seu rosto, misturando preocupação com a dúvida sobre o que lhe dizer.

\- Sim e não. - ele deu de ombros. - Não há muito que eu possa fazer daqui, e geralmente você não vai me encontrar na sala comunal nas noites de lua cheia. Tive meus motivos para ficar aqui na sala comunal esta noite - A forma como James respondeu fez Lily pensar que estava lhe dando só meia informação, porém, ele não lhe devia explicações para que ela cobrasse qualquer coisa a mais. - Mas às vezes minha preocupação com Remus faz, sim, com que eu perca o sono. Não estar com ele nessas horas faz minha mente imaginar o que ele pode estar passando, se ainda será a mesma pessoa de manhã.

Ela não soube o que responder, ou mesmo se havia algo a complementar. Era estranho para Lily ver a situação do ponto de vista de um dos outros Marotos. Já conversara com Remus algumas vezes sobre sua condição delicada, mas o amigo nunca lhe parecia muito aberto a falar do assunto, como se temesse amedrontá-la. Como ela não era próxima das outras pessoas que conheciam seu segredo, James, Sirius e Peter, sua visão sobre o tema ainda era muito limitada. Talvez por isso se surpreendera ao ver a genuína preocupação de James com o amigo. Não era o tipo de coisa que ele podia falar pelos corredores da escola durante um dia comum, é claro, mas Lily percebeu que nunca havia parado para pensar como os três garotos conviviam com este empecilho na vida de Lupin. Na verdade, nunca parara para pensar muito nos outros três Marotos de uma forma geral. Estava acostumada a conversar um pouco com eles quando todos se juntavam na sala comunal, ou a repreendê-los pelo alvoroço mais recente, mas não mais do que isso. Essa madrugada estava sendo realmente atípica.

Enquanto terminava seu segundo sapo de chocolate, Lily sentiu suas pálpebras voltarem a pesar de sono. Olhou de esguelha para o rapaz ao seu lado, que estava pensativo e também parecia cansado, e pensou em algo que a fez dar uma risada curta, ganhando um olhar curioso de James. Balançando levemente a cabeça, voltou-se para ele.

\- Eu estou sendo uma péssima companhia, não estou? – perguntou embaraçada, embora ainda risonha. James ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. – Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa vem estragar a madrugada de outra forçando-a a falar sobre a condição delicada da sua mãe e de um dos seus melhores amigos? – brincou ela.

Entendendo, James riu e virou-se na sua direção, se apoiando no braço do sofá.

\- Você nunca seria uma péssima companhia, Lily. – disse, sorrindo para ela. Depois, como se fosse mais forte do que ele, complementou: - Uma companhia ruim, talvez. Depressiva, às vezes. Mas péssima, impossível. – James fazia um nítido e fracassado esforço para permanecer sério, fazendo com a própria Lily risse e arremessasse contra ele as embalagens vazias de sapos de chocolate.

\- Se você não vai levar meu arrependimento a sério, eu também não vou. – brincou ela. – Depois não me chame de insensível.

James revirou os olhos.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse ficado chateado com você, de qualquer forma. Eu disse o que disse porque quis. – finalizou ele, com um meio sorriso.

Lily riu e ajeitou-se no sofá, contemplando o carpete e ainda meio constrangida com a conversa. Olhando para o seu lado, notou que Ginger acordara e encarava-a preguiçosamente com seus olhos semiabertos.

\- Bom, acho que você concorda comigo quando digo que já extrapolamos demais a hora de dormir. – disse ela, dirigindo-se a James.

O rapaz apenas deu de ombros.

\- Eu estou bem, aqui. Amanhã não seria a primeira aula que assistiria sem dormir na noite anterior.

\- Não seria a primeira aula na qual você cochilaria por escassez de sono, você quis dizer?

James estalou a língua.

\- É tudo uma questão de prioridades, minha querida.

Lily sabia que ele estava apenas implicando com ela, mas o apelido fê-la corar um pouco mesmo assim. Deixou o cabelo cair parcialmente no rosto, tentando cobrir o rubor que nem ao menos sabia se o rapaz conseguia ver.

\- Eu prefiro assistir às minhas aulas sem bocejar a cada trinta segundos, obrigada. – disse ela, embora não estivesse fazendo o menor movimento para se levantar e sair.

\- Eu sei, por isso está sendo tão divertido te segurar aqui ao invés de te deixar dormir. – retrucou James, de sorriso escancarado.

Lily arregalou os olhos e, pegando a almofada mais próxima de si, arremessou-a na direção de James. Este a captou no ar entre risadas, sem a menor afetação.

\- Ah, qual é. – disse ele, com o semblante ainda divertido. – Eu não aprontaria uma dessas.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Ginger, que balançava seu rabo preguiçosamente no sofá. Queria acreditar que já teria subido para o dormitório se o garoto não tivesse puxado conversa com ela, mas sabia que estava ali, ainda, com ele, por vontade própria. James, sem fazer esforço, fora capaz de fazê-la querer ficar na sala comunal um pouco mais. E um pouco mais. E um pouco mais. Enquanto ela tentava convencer a si que ficaria só mais um instante, seus curtos segundos se estenderam até que perdesse a noção de que horas eram e Lily ainda estava ali com ele, falando bobagens e divertindo-se com coisas banais.

Saindo do seu devaneio, Lily respirou fundo e ajeitou suas mechas ruivas atrás das orelhas.

\- Mas agora, falando sério. - disse ela. – Transfiguração é a primeira aula amanhã e a McGonagall certamente vai nos dar detenção se dormirmos enquanto ela fala.

James deu uma risada curta.

\- Eu te diria que há várias formas de escapar de uma detenção, mas não acho que você toparia, certo? – brincou ele.

\- Eu espero que esse conhecimento não tenha sido espalhado por Hogwarts, pois caso contrário, eu e os outros monitores estamos aplicando detenções à toa.

James apenas continuou sorrindo, sem responder, o que não confortou Lily. Por fim, ela suspirou, levantou-se e transferiu Ginger do sofá para o seu colo.

\- Há mais alguma peripécia dos Marotos que você queira me contar? – brincou ela.

O rapaz recostou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços.

\- Tenho certeza que você prefere ficar sem saber, Evans. Não sei como dormiria de noite sabendo o que aprontamos por aí. – retrucou ele, em tom de brincadeira.

Lily riu, e o movimento quase derrubou Ginger de seu colo. Ajeitou-o novamente e começou a virar-se na direção das escadas.

\- Antes que a minha curiosidade leve o melhor de mim, vou subir para o quarto e tentar descansar um pouco. – começou ela, voltando-se uma última vez para o rapaz que ainda estava no sofá. – Boa noite, James. Até amanhã. Ou melhor, de manhã.

\- Boa noite, Lily. Se o Gin sumir de novo, saiba que está em boas mãos. – brincou James, acenando-lhe em despedida.

Com uma última risada, Lily começou a afastar-se lentamente da lareira e dos sofás da sala comunal. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que, por mais cansada que estivesse, não queria realmente voltar para o seu quarto. Mas agora era tarde demais, com Ginger no seu colo e a escada para o dormitório feminino cada vez mais próxima.

\- Ei, Lily! - chamou James, fazendo-a dar meia volta. Ela encarou-o, surpresa. - Neste sábado temos visita a Hogsmeade. - começou ele, meio acanhado.

Seus antigos hábitos fizeram-na achar que sabia o caminho que ele trilhava. Porém, quando Lily abriu a boca para fazê-lo parar, foi interrompida.

\- Não, calma, não terminei. - prosseguiu ele, um tanto agitado. - Eu e os outros Marotos pretendemos almoçar no Três Vassouras. Se você quiser aparecer por lá e almoçar conosco… Suas amigas também, é claro… Ficaríamos muito felizes pela companhia.

Lily trocou o peso de perna, Ginger balançando o rabo em seu colo e olhando-a curiosamente.

\- Vocês ficariam felizes, é? - perguntou ela de forma leve, sem resistir à oportunidade de tentar deixá-lo um pouco mais desconfortável.

\- É… Bem… Só porque andar com aqueles três é cansativo. - disse ele, dando de ombros inocentemente. Parecendo saber que Lily não insinuara nada demais, continuou. - Seria uma boa socializar um pouco com pessoas que já não passem 24 horas com você.

Lily não pode evitar rir.

\- Ah, sim. Como se você não gostasse deles o suficiente para se submeter a isso. - brincou ela, vendo-o tentar disfarçar um sorriso enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Não são pessoas de todo ruins, posso suportar mais um ano. - retrucou ele, fingindo falar sério, embora Lily soubesse como os Marotos eram uma família para James. - Mas, ei, se estiver precisando de um incentivo para nos acompanhar, pense em Remus. Ter mais um rosto amigo por perto depois de uma semana de lua cheia seria ótimo para ele.

Lily manteve-se olhando para James, uma vez mais tentando entender o garoto. Ela já tinha sua resposta pronta, mas estava sem pressa. James Potter havia chamado-a para sair das formas mais exuberantes entre o quarto e o quinto ano. Foram muitas brigas, confrontos, discussões, ofensas, detenções silenciosas e até mesmo idas ao escritório de Dumbledore. James havia pedido a Lily que saísse com ele, tanto discreta quanto escandalosamente, quase todos os dias durante dois longos anos. Entretanto, nenhum convite dele soara tão genuíno e sincero quanto o que acabara de lhe fazer. Nenhum outro havia também deixado-a tentada a aceitar. A menção a Remus nem sequer foi necessária para convencê-la; Lily já sabia que iria aceitar desde o começo.

Fora uma noite engraçada e ela não sabia o que seria deles daqui para a frente. Um grande passo fora dado por ambos, numa trégua acordada silenciosamente. Lily ainda tinha dúvidas. Acordaria de manhã e teria no Salão Principal o James Potter que a perseguiu por tanto tempo de forma irracional? Ou veria a pessoa com a qual vinha se acostumando ao longo do sexto ano, e com quem acabara de passar tanto tempo conversando numa naturalidade que a surpreendeu? Sua racionalidade pedia que pensasse um pouco mais; o histórico de ambos podia fazer com que se arrependesse e ambos saíssem magoados, com mais um longo ano de Hogwarts pela frente. Mas Lily, em meio a estudos, trabalhos, provas e pressões do mundo que a aguardava fora do castelo, estava se sentindo bem. Vinha sendo tão racional há tanto tempo que já nem sabia mais qual era a sensação de fazer algo simplesmente porque tinha vontade. O rapaz na sua frente, que ainda estava olhando para ela de um jeito engraçado enquanto aguardava sua resposta, certamente era conhecido por ir atrás do que queria. E assim, Lily lhe respondeu:

\- Não é uma ideia de todo ruim, Potter. - disse ela, fingindo pouco caso. Se o uso do sobrenome dele não deixasse claro para ele que estava brincando, sua expressão zombeteira certamente o faria. - Vou consultar minha agenda e reservar um horário para o Três Vassouras. Só para ver o Remus, obviamente.

Lily sabia que James havia tentado ser o mais casual possível com a situação, mas a forma como o rosto dele ficou radiante com sua resposta, embora tentasse se conter, fez com que ela corasse. Sorrindo para ela com aquele brilho nos olhos tão próprio dele, Lily nunca se sentira tão atraída por James Potter como naquele momento.

\- Bom, é um plano, então. Remus com certeza vai ficar muito feliz. - disse ele, embora nitidamente não fosse de Remus que James estava falando. Lily conseguia ver o esforço dele de parecer indiferente, mas o garoto era expressivo demais para o próprio bem, e seu rosto mostrava o quanto a resposta dela o alegrara.

\- Sim, é um plano. – reforçou ela baixinho, enquanto virava-se para a escada do dormitório. Mas antes de subir, dirigiu-se ao garoto novamente, sorrindo. – Boa noite, James.

\- Até de manhã, Lily. – brincou ele, passando a mão mais uma vez pelos cabelos, para divertimento dela. – É melhor prender o Ginger no quarto, se quiser garantir um pouco de sono.

\- Farei isso. – concluiu Lily, rindo.

Por fim, começou a subir as escadas, mas antes que chegasse à curva que a separaria de vez de James, virou-se uma última vez para ele, e encontrou o garoto com um semblante que não soube discernir. Admiração, divertimento, carinho? Lily não sabia dizer, mas a expressão dele provocou-lhe uma pontada no seu âmago que nunca havia sentido antes. Segurou seu olhar só por mais um instante, antes de forçar-se a continuar subindo as escadas até o seu quarto, sem conseguir parar de sorrir todo o caminho. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, evitando acordar suas colegas, e seguiu a passos leves pelo quarto. Surpreendentemente desperta, Lily continuou sorrindo, com Ginger no seu colo, até a sua cama, onde se deitou ciente de que dificilmente conseguiria dormir no pouco tempo que faltava até o amanhecer.

\- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Gin. – sussurrou Lily brincando, enquanto acarinhava o felino.

O uso do apelido de James não pareceu afetá-lo. O bichano apenas encarou-a de volta, ronronando. Parecia saber exatamente o que havia feito e não estava arrependido. Pensando bem, Lily também não estava. Nem um pouco. Havia sido uma madrugada e tanto.

Nos dias seguintes, ninguém em Hogwarts soube explicar por que subitamente Lily Evans e James Potter começaram a andar juntos pelos corredores, trocando risadas e bilhetes discretos nas aulas, enquanto seus amigos os encaravam pelo canto do olho conspirativamente, tentando segurar os sorrisos satisfeitos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bom, amigos, era isso! Espero que tenham gostado e me digam o que acham da teoria "Gato dos Potter = Bichento", que já segue aqui embaixo:

Se você leu os livros de HP, deve lembrar que em Relíquias da Morte o Harry encontra uma carta da sua mãe em Godric's Hollow, dirigida a Sirius. Nessa carta, a mãe de Harry faz menção ao gato da família ("Sabe, a vassoura só levanta uns 60 centímetros do chão, mas ele quase matou o gato (...)"). Infelizmente, não há detalhes sobre o felino. Bom, se em plena guerra e necessidade de esconderijo Lily e James fizeram questão de levar o gato com eles, para mim isso só pode significar que o animal tem um valor muito grande para eles.

Anos depois dessa carta, nosso trio de ouro vai a uma loja de animais mágicos no Beco Diagonal, para que Ron desse uma checada no Perebas (que andava esquisito desde que voltara do Egito), e para que Hermione comprasse uma coruja. Assim que Ron leva seu rato ao balcão para ser examinado, porém, eis que um gato enorme e laranja pula tentando pegá-lo. Logo depois, Hermione adota esse mesmo gato, o Bichento.

Bom, o livro diz que Bichento estava há muito tempo na loja, e a wikia de HP informa que, pelas suas características, o felino era parte kneazle, o que lhe permitia viver muitos anos acima de um gato normal. Prisioneiro de Azkaban reforça bastante que o Bichento fazia questão de tentar capturar Perebas, mas não lembro de ser comentado que ele tentava caçar outros animais.

Ele ajudou ainda Sirius Black a capturar o animago no terceiro livro, sem motivo aparente. Seria, então, o antigo gato dos Potter tentando capturar um dos causadores da morte de seus donos? Eu, particularmente, achei a ideia muito boa.

O que derruba essa teoria, para mim, é o fato de que tanto Sirius quanto Remus viram o gato durante o terceiro livro, comentaram inclusive sobre ele, mas sem aparentar conhecer o bichano de nenhum outro lugar. Quem sabe só não queriam entristecer mais o Harry?

Se tiverem mais detalhes sobre a teoria, me mandem uma review!

Beijos a todos!


End file.
